La requête de Fuery
by Neechu
Summary: One-Shot : Fuery, plus déterminé que jamais, fait une requête des plus surprenante à son supérieur qui ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises... Le jeune mécanicien non plus, d'ailleurs !


**Note :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, possibilité de spoilers dans le manga et Brotherhood, avec quelques modifications pour l'occasion.  
>Dernière correction : Mars 2015<br>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Colonel Roy Mustang était arrivé à l'heure au Quartier Général. En effet, sa mutation récente à Central le poussait à vouloir faire bonne impression. Bien entendu, cela avait surpris sa petite mais fidèle équipe. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye et le Sous-lieutenant Havoc étaient partis s'entraîner au stand de tir tandis qu'il avait chargé le Sous-lieutenant Breda ainsi que l'Adjudant-Chef Falman de faire un tour de reconnaissance de la ville. Il ne restait que lui, soupirant à l'idée de devoir lire et signer une pile de rapports et le Sergent-Chef Fuery qui bidouillait une radio cassée.<p>

Soudain, ce dernier se leva et se posa en face du bureau de son supérieur qui se balançait sur sa chaise en faisant une pause pour reposer son poignet, lisant cependant un nouveau rapport.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Fuery ? Demanda celui-ci sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Le plus jeune de l'unité hésita un instant, triturant ses doigts avant de prendre une grande respiration et se de lancer :

- A vrai dire, oui, mon Colonel. Apprenez-moi les choses de l'amour !

Poings serrés, déterminé, il sursauta en voyant son supérieur hoqueter de terreur avant de basculer de sa chaise qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Mustang resta un moment au sol, feuilles sur le visage avant de se relever et de tout ramasser, passablement choqué. Il se rassit et essaya de respirer normalement, se retenant de ne pas le griller en un claquement de doigts. Avec son air déterminé et sa mine innocente, c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux, le bougre, pensa l'Alchimiste.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, Fuery, lui répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme.  
>- Bien sûr que si, Colonel, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux demander ça !<br>- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te vexer, mais je suis ton supérieur. Sans parler du fait que tu sois bien jeune et surtout... Tu es un homme.

Fuery le regarda, triste avant de marquer une pause et d'écarquiller les yeux en rougissant à vue d'œil. Il secoua les mains devant lui, bras tendus.

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout, _du tout_, ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Pas du tout !

Le Colonel l'observa en attente de plus d'informations.

- Pas loin des dortoirs, il y a une petite épicerie et la vendeuse...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Mustang explosait de rire à s'en tenir le ventre, comprenant enfin ce que lui demandait son subalterne. Après avoir eu une trouille bleue en pensant qu'il lui demandait de passer une nuit avec lui, il était incroyablement soulagé. Fuery le regarda rire, sans savoir comment réagir.

- Il lui arrive quoi au chef ? Demanda Havoc qui rentrait dans la pièce accompagné de la snipeuse.  
>- Colonel, ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser, précisa Hawkeye en regagnant son bureau.<p>

Fuery observa ses deux collègues sans répondre tandis que le Colonel se relevait, fier, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune mécanicien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez mon aide ! En attendant, réparez-moi cette satané radio !

Fuery déglutit et le remercia avant de retourner travailler. Le Colonel ignora les nouveaux venus et replongea son regard dans les rapports. Havoc et Hawkeye s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux et haussèrent les épaules, se mettant tous deux au travail également.

—

Le reste de la journée, Havoc essaya de soutirer des informations au petit Fuery qui ne voulu pas dire un seul mot, se sentant déjà trop honteux d'avoir demandé l'aide de son chef. Il se demandait cela avait été une bonne idée, en dehors du fait qu'il avait cru à des avances.

Il avait craqué sur cette petite épicière, à tel point qu'il se retrouvait à y aller chaque jour pour y prendre de quoi grignoter dans le dortoir. Avoir un entraînement de Roy Mustang, tombeur de ses dames lui-même, ça lui assurait la victoire ! Ce dernier prenait même des notes de chaque rencard, il avait forcément tirés de bons filons - ignorant que ces fameuses notes étaient simplement son code à lui pour ses recherches en alchimie. Il arriverait forcément à vaincre sa timidité, il avait confiance en son chef !

A la fin de la journée, tous quittèrent le bureau et Mustang tendit un papier replié qu'il tendit à son sergent-chef.

- Trouvez-moi tout ça pour demain matin sans faute, dit-il d'un ton qui n'appelait pas aux négociations avant de partir, riant intérieurement.

Fuery hocha la tête et prit ses affaires avant de se précipiter de partir pour éviter les interrogatoires de ses collègues. Il regagna son dortoir et jeta un œil au papier qui contenait une adresse suivi d'une note.

_« Rendez-vous à 21h, habits de civils. »_

Il fronça les sourcils ne connaissant pas l'adresse et fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir une carte et repérer les lieux. Un quartier légèrement en retrait de la ville, mais assez facile à retrouver. Il décida se s'occuper d'une de ses machines qu'il essayait de réparer pour passer le temps avant d'aller petit déjeuner puis descendit dans les réfectoires. Il était désormais le seul membre de l'unité Mustang à habiter dans un dortoir de l'armée, et avait du mal à se familiariser avec les soldats de Central. Beaucoup voyait d'un mauvais œil la promotion et la mutation de son supérieur. Lui, il y portait peu d'importance : Mustang était un chef de confiance qui, malgré les apparences, faisait attention à ses subalternes. Il s'en cachait bien, mais quand la sécurité d'un de ses membres était en jeu, il avait du mal à garder son sang froid.

Une fois le ventre plein, il regagna sa chambre et enfila d'autres vêtements en surveillant l'heure. Il était dans les temps, il lui suffisait juste de ne pas se perdre. Chose qu'il faillit faire, regrettant un instant de ne pas avoir pris la carte avec lui. Il rangea le bout de papier dans sa poche en s'engageant enfin dans la bonne rue.

- Quand je disais tenue de civil, je m'attendais quand même à un minimum d'efforts, Kain.

Le susnommé sursauta et regarda l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, qui n'était autre que son Colonel ! Il voulut se mettre au garde à vous par réflexe mais il l'en empêcha. Il fallait avouer que face au pantalon coupe droite de son chef, accompagné d'une chemise blanche le tout agrémenté d'un manteau long bleu marine et d'une écharpe de soie blanche, sans compter ses gants blancs emblématiques, il faisait tâche avec son simple veston par dessus sa chemise un peu froissé et son pantalon brun. En dehors de son uniforme, il ne faisait pas trop attention au contenu de son armoire.

- Tu veux toujours que je te file un coup de main ? Lui demanda Roy en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Fuery hocha la tête et suivit le brun dans un petit bar qui ne semblait pas très rempli. C'était simple et très classe. Les tables étaient agrémentées de fauteuils en cuir qui semblaient fort confortables mais l'habitué des lieux se dirigea directement au comptoir du bar où il s'assit en posant avec précaution son manteau. Kain fit de même en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Roy Boy ! S'exclama une dame imposante au look charismatique.  
>- Madame Christmas, répondit-il en souriant en coin.<br>- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais muté à Central ! Je l'ai su par une fille qui t'a vu patrouiller en ville.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir qu'il connaissait aussi bien la fameuse Madame Christmas. Roy commanda deux verres qu'elle lui servit en observant Fuery.

- Roy Boy, tu sais que c'est interdit aux mineurs ici.  
>- Pas de soucis ! S'exclama-t-il en riant avant de reprendre très discrètement, c'est mon sergent-chef, Kain Fuery. Et il est majeur. Depuis peu, mais il l'est.<p>

Fuery hocha la tête et serra timidement la main que la grande dame lui tendit. Roy but une gorgée de son verre et Kain fit de même en grimaçant, l'alcool n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait venir ici mon petit gars ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, après avoir servi un client.

Il hésita à répondre, de plus en plus embarrassé en se demandant pourquoi son supérieur l'avait fait venir ici. Supérieur qui saluait avec ferveur une nouvelle arrivante au bar assise à côté de lui. Il commençait à penser de plus en plus que demander des conseils à Mustang était la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu !

- C'est pour les filles ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant de l'œil, j'en ai une qui les préfères jeunes.  
>- C'est-à-dire ? Bredouilla Kain dont l'innocence finit de faire fondre la propriétaire des lieux.<br>- Oh, mon Roy Boy, décidément !

Celui-ci qui complimentait la robe de sa charmante vis-à-vis tourna la tête.

- Oui ?  
>- Suivez-moi, vous deux !<p>

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière en leur faisant signe d'y entrer en appelant une serveuse pour la remplacer. Le jeune mécanicien était interpellé par ce que dégageait les deux personnages : comment se connaissaient-ils ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant une jeune femme faiblement habillée passer devant eux, saluant chaleureusement « Roy Boy » avant d'accorder un clin d'œil à un Fuery qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu nous amènes de nouveaux clients, c'est un joli cadeau !

Elle s'éclipsa en souriant tandis que Roy riait, fier de lui. Madame Christmas observait Kain, augmentant d'avantage son malaise.

- La jeunesse avait besoin de conseils... Et visiblement, je suis le mieux placé pour ça. Alors autant il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour son initiation !

Madame Christmas éclata d'un rire franc.

- Pardonne-moi le comportement de ce sale gosse, mon cher Kain. Roy, enfin, regarde-le, c'est pas d'une de mes filles dont il a besoin !

Roy leva les yeux, désinvolte. Fuery devint d'avantage curieux.

- Vous connaissez le Colonel depuis longtemps, Madame ?  
>- Je veux ! S'exclama-t-elle.<br>- Kain, commença Roy, je te présente Chris Mustang, ma tante. Mais surtout, ma mère adoptive.

Sa mâchoire aurait pu toucher le sol tant il était surpris. Les Mustang rirent face à sa réaction puis elle soupira en regardant son fils.

- File de là, et ne t'avise pas de ne pas payer ta note ! J'ai assez payé pour tes couches, à toi d'assumer tes verres maintenant ! Moi je vais m'occuper de ce jeune homme qui n'ira pas bien loin avec toi.  
>- J'espère que la charmante compagnie que j'avais ne s'est pas envolée, ajouta-t-il en retournant dans la salle. Et, maman, j'ai besoin de lui au QG de bonne heure demain, alors le garde pas trop tard et garde un peu ta langue. Fuery, pas un mot sur cet endroit, et encore moins sur sa réelle identité.<p>

Roy ajouta un regard menaçant et partit lorsque Fuery hocha activement la tête en se mettant au garde à vous. La mère Mustang lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, et lui donna un verre de jus d'orange.

- Demander de l'aide à Roy, rit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, c'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais il te fait assez confiance pour t'emmener ici, ce qui est d'ailleurs très inconscient... Passons, pourquoi tu lui as demandé son aide ?

Fuery respira longuement et se lança, sur l'histoire de sa petite épicière, qui attendrit la dame la plus charismatique qu'il n'avait jamais connu, si bien qu'il avait douté sur le fait qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme.

- Roy Boy n'a aucun secret, si ce n'est qu'il sait exactement de quoi il est capable. Aie confiance en toi, et apprend à te connaître toi, le reste se fera tout seul. Tu es encore jeune, et tu aurais du voir sa bouille à ton âge avant qu'il ne doive subir les horreurs d'Ishbal. Tu auras ton lot de blessures avec l'armée, alors profite de tes beaux jours.

Fuery l'écoutait en sirotant son jus de fruits, fasciné d'apprendre tant de choses sur son supérieur qu'il admirait d'autant plus. Lorsqu'il finit son jus de fruits, ils décidèrent qu'il était mieux pour lui de rentrer. Il sortit par l'arrière du bâtiment en remerciant vivement la dame puis rentra aux dortoirs de l'armée pour rejoindre sa chambre et se coucher, fatigué mais finalement pas déçu de sa soirée. Il s'était peut-être ridiculisé, mais en quelques minutes avec elle, il avait l'impression d'en avoir plus découvert sur lui-même - et son supérieur - que ses dix-huit dernières années d'existence.

—

Le lendemain, en route pour rejoindre le travail, il s'arrêta à l'épicerie pour prendre de quoi grignoter pendant le travail. Il posa ses emplettes sur le comptoir, observant la jeune femme râler contre la radio qui faisait un boucan de tout les diables.

- Saleté de machine, pesta-t-elle en tapant légèrement dessus. Je suis désolée, je suis à vous tout de suite.  
>- Il y a sûrement un faux contact, lui dit-il en se penchant pour observer l'engin, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Oui, je crois savoir d'où ça vient. Vous permettez ?<p>

Elle hocha un peu la tête en souriant, ravie d'obtenir son aide et l'observa sortir ses outils de son sac pour démonter la radio.

- Ah, voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il pour lui-meme en trifouillant l'appareil. Il suffit de reconnecter ces deux-là, en modifiant l'emplacement de cette pièce et ça devrait marcher beaucoup mieux... Sur ces vieilles machines la configuration n'est pas toujours idéale... Je remonte... Et voilà !

Tout sourire, fier de sa réparation, il reposa une radio fonctionnant désormais à merveille. Il regarda la jeune femme, souriant également. Il était même sûr qu'elle rougissait, tout comme lui, lorsqu'elle rangeait ses emplettes dans un sac et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand elle lui rendit sa monnaie. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir mais il respira longuement avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Ça vous dirait de boire un café ? Lui demanda-t-il en rougissant.  
>- Je finis à 19h30 ce soir, lui répondit-elle en rougissant aussi.<br>- Génial ! s'écria-t-il dans un élan de joie avant de se reprendre. Je m'appelle Kain.  
>- Lucie.<p>

Il sourit, se sentant pousser des ailes.

- Alors à ce soir, Lucie.  
>- Oui, à ce soir, Kain.<p>

Il s'en alla alors, le cœur léger et arriva en retard au travail. Mais peu importe, il avait décrochait un rencard, pendant que Havoc se plaignait des refus qu'il avait reçu.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Roy Mustang pour réussir à décrocher un rendez-vous avec une fille. Lui, Kain Fuery, amoureux de la technologie avait réussi en réparant une vieille radio !


End file.
